I thought he would be happy for me
by HopelessRomanticDisney
Summary: "I can't wait for him every time he needs me... I can't wait for him forever..." Niley one shot


**This is my second one shot :) **

**I hope you like this! **

**Please, leave a comment :D**

* * *

Demi's POV

I picked up my Mac laptop and head for the bedroom door. "Hey Mi, I'll be in the living room," I told her as I walked out the door.

"Kay" Miley mumbles while having her eyes glued on to her Mac laptop, looking busy.

I stopped by the kitchen for a bottle of water before going into the living room. I sat on the couch where Mary Jane is sleeping. I smiled at her cuteness as I pet her head. I place my laptop on the arm rest of the couch, I was about to open it when I got a text from Vanessa.

From; Nessa Hudgens

Oh my god Dems! You have to check out this video on youtube! It's called Wedding Bells and you won't guess who it is! Heads up to you and Miles!

I have a bad feeling about this... but nonetheless I search the video on Youtube using my laptop. My eyes widen... I found the video. I click on the thumbnail...

My jaw drop as I listen to one of my close friend pour his heart out to his audience about my best friend...

I was so busy watching that I didn't hear Miles running down the stairs.

Miley's POV

I was looking through my email with Lila, my dog lying beside me when I got thirsty. I stood up to go to the kitchen to get something to drink. I picked up Lila from my bed and ran downstairs. I went to check on Demi first before going to the kitchen.

I walk in the living room to see Demi watching something on her laptop. I freeze on the stop as I listen to a very very familiar voice...

Is that Nick?...

I feel a small pain in my heart as I remember his name. "Demi? What's...?," I whisper but I already knew the answer to my own question as I continue to listen. I slowly walk over to Demi.

I was a bit speechless as I watch Nick in the video. I sit beside Demi and let Lila down from my arms. I bit by bit take in the song... his lyrics... the meaning... and Nick.

I don't know what to feel after hearing the song. I'm overwhelmed. "I can't believe him!" I said pissed off. Demi looks sympathetic at me but stayed quiet, letting vent out.

"I can't believe he did that! WHY NOW?!" I yelled as my vision blurs. I harshly wipe my tears away.

"What does he want from me?! He's so damn confusing," I said frustration clear in my voice. I lean on Demi. She just wraps her arms around me.

Demi's POV

I just hugged her as I sigh. I pull away. She leans the side of her head on mine. I feel bad for Miley. She doesn't deserve this. But if this is what it takes for a closure for both of them, I will just have to be there for her. "Miley... the guy was just..." I didn't even know what to say to her.

I sigh deeply when I felt a tear drop onto my shirt. "It's going to be alright Mi... You're stronger that this" I whisper.

"But I'm tired of this Demi! He's so fucking confusing! When he has me, he finds someone else to screw. When he's with someone else, he's looking for me. What does he want me to do?!" Miley vents. "I can't wait for him every time he needs me... I can't wait for him forever..." She lets out more tears.

She sits up and faced me. "He and I are always going in a circle! A DAMN CICLE," She yelled. "I'm even more pissed because Nick still has a way of making me feel this way again." She whispers.

I feel so helpless. I can feel the hurt radiate from her. "I know Mi... I know... but you know what, everything is going to be okay because after every storm is happiness. You of all people should know that" I said as I side hugged her.

I rub Miley's arm to comfort her. "Shhh Mi... You will get your happiness" I mumble as I continue to comfort her.

Miley sits up and faced me. "I thought he would be happy for me when I told him..." She said softly as she looks at her hands and fidgets with them. "I didn't expect a fricken' song out of it!" She shakes her head.

* * *

**Hi to my readers... well I hope I get readers. Anyway this might be turned to a story but for now it's a one shot.**

**Who knows? If I get a descent amount of comments to continue this, I might :)**

**How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? **

**Inspiration from Nick Jonas's song Wedding bells**


End file.
